The present invention relates to memory leak prevention. More particularly, the present invention relates to prevention of classloader memory leaks in multitier enterprise applications.
Memory leaks may occur in association with computer applications. Memory leaks result from memory allocations that are not released when allocated memory is no longer in use by an application, but is not reclaimed for other uses. Garbage collection is performed to attempt to reclaim unused memory. Garbage collection is often performed during configured time periods to reduce interruption of system operation.